Vejita Phantom
by KrazyKat001
Summary: An ordinary day in an ordinary neighborhood. Except for the ghosts terrorizing the city. Wait...what! Oh, did I mentioned that the new neighbors moved in? Or that the house next house has a reputation for hunting down ghosts? Or that Vejita has a crush on his new neighbor. Plus, that he has a deadly secret which is to die for. A classic halloween story. AlternateUniverse YAOI!


**Vejita Phantom**

**_Just to let you know:_** This is not a DBZ universe. No one has super human abilities; meaning no one can fly, sense ki, ki blast, and so forth. This is an Alternate Universe and some of you, readers, may recognize certain elements in this story. In fact, I wanted to see something new, write something new rather than have the story stick to a DBZ universe.

When I was a kid, I used to watch this Nickelodeon carton show called Danny Phantom. I love the show and, not soon afterward, I became obsessed with show. Looking back to it now, (heheh) the show's plots are a bit bad but hey! Kids wouldn't pay attention that sort of things! I enjoyed watching all those gothic animations and how Danny Phantom attempt to fit in with both halves of his life – both the supernatural part and the normal, human part of his life. I have to admit, I haven't thought about this show for a very long time. One day, not so long ago, I was watching an episode of Danny Phantom when I was channeling through the television and there is something about it that really (and I mean REALLY) nabs my attention. It's not just the plot, nor the animation that really caught me off guard. It was the whole show. It was registering in my head as something new. Then a new plot starts forming in my head when I wonder how Vegeta would play the role…

The story and the plot would be similar to Danny Phantom but it will not be a Crossover Universe. Instead it will be an Alternate Universe with very, VERY different turn of events. If you are still interested by what I meant by this, then by all means, read on!

**Warning:** There will be YAOI (male x male pairing). Dark themes, angst.

_**Prologue**_

The city was full of life, radiant as always. Cars racing by, teenage girls chatting excitedly about the latest fashion, jocks flexing their impressive muscles, the cheerleaders gossiping, cats strolling nearby the houses. It was another ordinary day in the city. It couldn't be called a city, not really, but more like a town. A town could easily be passed for city with all those numbers of residents who resides there. If one would drive into that town, they would find a sign that says, "Welcome to Wickerville. Pop: 20,000."

Feh, what's the difference between a town and a city, really? A city can hold 500 residents and still be called a city, while a town can hold over 20,000 residents and still be called a town. Those damned voters. That's what makes a city and that's what makes a town. It doesn't matter what population size make the city or the town. It's all about the legal status. If the government have enough willing voters to pay for taxes, then this town could then be labeled a city. It was that easy! Luckily, there are no idiots in this backwater part of the town who would be willing pay taxes for the government. Outside of Wickerville, there is nothing but mountain loads of forest and stones for many miles and miles away. One time, the elementary school had a field trip outside of town and it taken half a day to reach destination, all that for an aquarium. Those silly fools, all that wasted hours…just to see some fish. Still, Wickerville could easily be passed for a city but the fact remains – it is just an ordinary, boring town in the middle of nowhere. '_Lucky me…' _he sighs.

'_Who want to live in this part of the town?'_

Vejita stare down at the paper with a pencil rubbing his bottom lips. He frowns, narrowing at the set of questions it presents. The questions weren't that important, that is if anyone bothered to check. No, it doesn't change the fact that what he's doing right now is foolhardy at best. By signing this document, by finalizing this document, this would change his life. By signing this paper, he would soon confront the taxes. Vejita had turned eighteen no more than a few hours ago, and no sooner than he thought about those 'damned voters,' he'd find himself staring down at the Voters Registration. He purses his lips, frowning as the pencil's eraser rests against his lips. _'Those damned voters…'_

_-WwW- _

He peers from the corner of his eye, mildly notices a moving trunk driving by. He blinks out of his thoughts. Curious, he leans back in his chair, pushing his leg against the desk as to lean farther backward from his seat. He turns his full attention to the window, he saw the moving trunk slowing down nearby. The trunk pauses momentarily on the street then backs onto the driveway next door. He can hear the rumble of the engine, roaring as it inches closer and closer to the garage door then engine dies. A door opens from the moving truck's passenger side. A teenager pops out, whooping excited and exclaiming about the house. Vejita watches weary at the teenager and the man, who he assumes to be his father, appearing from the driver's side shouting at the teenager. The teenager in a baseball cap chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

Vejita still has his leg pushing against his desk and his chair rocking back motionless on its hind legs. He crosses his arms, narrowing at the duo, _'That's right… the newbies are moving in today. How could I have forgotten about that small important detail? Doesn't matter, really…'_

Despite having reassured himself, he still couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. After all, his own house has gained a reputation. Not only does the house look different, it also stands out from the rest of the houses on the street. It was crooked and architecturally improbable to stand upright as it was. There was a large and powerful telescope popping out of the dome roof and the building is three stories high. The first floor is average while the second floor is bigger than the first floor and the third floor is bigger that the second floor. By all rights, the building should have collapse long ago. Personally, he thought it looks ugly but it was his home. He wouldn't take it any other way. However, his home's reputation is not based on looks alone. In fact, it has something to do with his family's job. The whole town knows all about it and it was an embarrassment having to witness these people gossip about him day by day.

Vejita was more worried about his new neighbors, not because of the knowledge if they heard about his house or what his family does but he worried that these new neighbors can look into the window from the next door.

Needlessly to say, Vejita has quite a secret of his own that he prefer no one to know about. He was just fine without any neighbors next door for nearly fourteen years and now… with these new folks here – that's a game changer.

Sure, now that he's eighteen, he has nothing to worry about but he still has a few loose ends to tie up. A few things people, specifically the authorities, might find suspicious of. No, he had to wait for a few more years before he could tie up those loose ends. '_Patience_,' he keeps reminding himself, '_Patience. Good things come to those who waits_.' For now, he had to play along. Be a part of the family. Vejita snorted at that thought.

Rolling his eyes at the mere thought of family, Vejita rests neck on the headrest as he witness the innate reactions from his new neighbors about their new home then towards his home. The teenager grins, taken notice of him and waving. Vejita scoffs, using two fingers to wave back. A family next door. Humph.

That was the grandest secret of all. Vejita has no family. Hasn't had one for fourteen years. Last he checked, it was illegal for a minor to live on their own without an adult. He made sure to avoid Social Services all these years, and with his family's lack of presence outside, it made things easier for him to fit in with the other kids. His family's reputation…ugh. Vejita blushes in embarrassment, rubbing his eyes. He didn't even want to know how they got into it in the first place.

_Ding-dong!_

Vejita let out an exhale, letting his chair hit gravity. "I'm coming!" Seesh, that's a first. He twitches his brow in annoyance. He walks out into the hallway and hurried down the stairs. He stare at the coffin door for just a moment, getting his act together. He straighten up, his flamed hair upright, double making sure to put on his invisible mask of a 'good' neighbor. He nearly growls before putting his hand on the knob. He deeply hated nosy neighbors. For him, it was 365 days of Halloween. Why did he expect his new neighbors to be any different? Damned this house!

The door swings open, Vejita's smile seems strained, "May I help you?" He'd lost count on how many times he had said those words in the past. Two thousands? Three? Vejita wasn't too terribly surprised to find one of his new neighbors on his doorstep but he was shocked to discover that the teenager in a baseball cap is taller than him, quite possibly the same age range as he is. _'Hm, imagine that.'_

The teenager chuckles sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "Hi, I'm your new neighbor!"

"I see…" _I already know. Baka. _

"Um, oh!" He bops his forehead, as if he forgot something critical. He raises his hand, outstretch and eager. "My name's Goku! What's yours?"

_Ah, the poor fool… the one who came to live in this backwater town. _Vejita shakes Goku's hand, smiling not so earnest, "Name's Vejita Phantom. Welcome to Wickerville, neighbor."


End file.
